chapitre 1-2: le passé de nolweig
by serecne
Summary: Serecne : prisonnier durant des siècles sur vroengar, a été rendu aliéné par la magie qui y règne. Ancien fidèle de Galbatorix, lorsqu'il apprend la mort de son père adoptif, l'homme, décide de le venger mais il emmène avec lui Nolweig, une jeune elfe qui lui apprenait à maîtriser sa folie dans laquelle prend source sa magie puissante


Il essuya une larme perlant sur sa joue. Sa décision était prise, il partirait et personne ne pourrait le retenir

Je pars dit-il simplement

Où ? lui demanda Nolweig

A l'est, j'y ai affaire répondit-il, faire en sorte qu'il tienne promesse

Je viens! s'exclama telle j'ai promis à Aya de veiller sur toi et…

Et rien du tout la coupa-t-il à partir du moment où j'aurais quitté le Du Weldenvarden, je serais libre, indépendant des elfes.

Non et tu les sais depuis la fin de la guerre, tous les pays ont été unifiés répliqua t'elle violement c'est à dire que tous les territoires que nous connaissons sont sous la juridiction des trois races, donc où que tu aille j'ai le devoir de te suivre, de plus Nasuada a décrété que les frontières de l'empire s'arrêtaient là ou celle des autres peuples commençaient donc je dois te suivre sur une sacré distance.

Ars viens dit-il en soupirant sachant que quoi qu'il dise, elle ne cèderait crois que je n'ai plus beaucoup le choix maintenant, j'ai suffisamment d'argent pour le voyage. Prépare-toi vite, je ne tiens à ce que tous tes copains à oreilles pointues nous posent des questions.

Elle acquiesça puis s'enfonça à travers la forêt sombre. Le jeune homme suivit sa courbe harmonieuse disparaitre à travers les arbres puis sortit une pipe qu'il bourra de tabac avant de l'allumer précautionneusement et de tirer une longue bouffée en regardant le plafond illuminé que formait les arbres, les oiseaux étaient revenus et gazouillaient joyeusement. Ça aurait dut le calmer, mais non, ça ne faisait que lui taper sur les nerfs : après un millénaire passé dans une prison silencieuse, le moindre bruit lui était insupportable.

Nolweig revint une heure plus tard, elle n'avait pris que le strict minimum : de quoi camper, se battre et trouver de quoi se nourrir, la jeune fille était radieuse, magnifique alors que ses longs cheveux roux ondulés lui tombait sur les épaules encadrant un visage pâle comme la craie, moucheté de tache de rousseurs des deux côtés d'un joli nez légèrement en trompette. Elle avait fait leurs deux sacs. Ils partirent en prenant les sentiers peu empruntés pour rencontrer le moins de monde possible, cueillant et chassant pour se nourrir. Là était la particularité de Nolweig, mettre à mort et consommer un animal ne lui était pas un problème pas plus que de tuer ses congénères ce qu'elle avait fait peu de temps avant qu'il ne la rencontre.

Sa sœur avait eu une relation avec un homme : un dénommé Juliano qui alors qu'ils étaient seul avait tenté d'abuser d'elle. Après cela, Nolweig l'avait traqué puis une fois l'avoir trouvé l'avait torturé jusqu'à qu'il ne reste plus rien de valable de lui. Personne ne savait si ce bougre était encore vivant, mais l'elfe avait rapporté la peau de l'homme à sa sœur. Ce récit avait beaucoup Serecne amusé imaginant la tête de la sœur lorsqu'elle a reçus le cadeau, ils en riaient encore. Seulement, de tels actes n'étaient pas tolérables et la jeune elfe aurait pût être banni si la victime n'avait pas été un homme et en partie fautive. Mais depuis et même avant d'ailleurs, de par son comportement que certains jugeaient cruel et trop « humain », Nolweig était toujours en marge de la société elfe, elle fut interdite de devenir aspirante prêtresse. Elle entra dans l'armée et participa à la guerre au péril de sa vie, mais on lui refusa la possibilité de devenir officier malgré le fait qu'elle ses soit illustrée lors de la prise de Ceunon. Elle avait gardé en elle sa rage et ne l'avait plus jamais exprimé priant pour que durant sa longue vie d'elfe on lui pardonne mais elle n'espérait pas trop : les elfes ont bonne mémoires.

Alors, dès qu'une occasion de rebeller se présentait, elle la prenait accompagner Serecne plutôt que de le suivre à distance en était une, et de choix car elle ne ferait pas que l'accompagner, elle l'aiderait quoiqu'il fasse. Elle ne savait pas qui il était ni d'où il venait mais il possédait une maturité et un pouvoir immense pour ses dix-huit ans apparents : elle n'avait jamais osé lui demander son âge mais cela lui importait peu, cela faisait cinquante ans quelle le connaissait et avait passé au moins vingt ans avec lui il comptait beaucoup pour elle, plus que n'importe quel autres de ces elfes hypocrite.


End file.
